


Dreaming this dream with you

by Fictio



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictio/pseuds/Fictio
Summary: I am hyper aware of everything happening in this moment. The air dancing in the room, gently swaying your thin shirt draped over the chair, the tick-tock of the wall clock, the sound of running water - the one you went to close in the kitchen, the whoosh of the ceiling fan, the goosebumps on my arm (I am so cold but I wouldn't dare say anything)...my loud beating heart.Sequel to 'All I wanted was to understand'.





	Dreaming this dream with you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this. And Writing has been difficult for a while. So I am glad I was able to get this out.  
Also you can check out the prequel fic. It's short and would give a perspective on the boys.  
More chapters if my mind allows it.

_ I am hyper aware of everything happening in this moment. The air dancing in the room, gently swaying your thin shirt draped over the chair, the tick-tock of the wall clock, the sound of running water - the one you went to close in the kitchen, the whoosh of the ceiling fan, the goosebumps on my arm (I am so cold but I wouldn't dare say anything)...my loud beating heart. _

Darkness has prevailed over the city. It rains for a second. Stops. And then rains again. Tim looks out the window and sees his own reflection. His tired older self. There are bags under his eyes, his hair is still damp - he’s a sticky and dirty mess. He is hunching on the sofa, legs spread, nervously tapping the floor with his foot.

_ Get a hold of yourself! _

_ But what if he doesn't like me like this? _

_ It's been so long...I just want everything to be perfect. _

Back and forth, back and forth, playing a damn table tennis match. Never not over thinking.

Something cold hits his face.

"What are you thinking about?"

Tim takes the cold beer from Armie's hands. Takes a gulp of the drink, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Hmm"

There was a time when Tim would simply shut down. So would armie. Isolating from everyone, being in their own mind palace, overthinking about anything and everything; The mind palace where theatrics are common. Playing out a story on your own, making things up as the play goes on and then finally concluding with a bang. Only Silence follows afterwards. And Silence is something that can be seen. It stands like a thick fog between them.

On other days, they are standing on either side of a red curtain of anger. It's always a misunderstanding. Never on the same wavelength on a phone call. The sound of static somehow dilutes the conversation.

Misguided anger is the worst. Misplaced anger is a deal breaker. Tim remembers being stressed. Remembers being frustrated, lonely and scared. Remembers taking out his insecurities and fears on armie.

Armie, Armie, Armie...he has seen the ugly parts of Tim and Tim has seen the reckless animal in him. There were a few times when Tim thought of breaking up, giving in and blaming the distance, taking the easy way out like he usually did. But then he knew, knew he wouldn't be able to find someone to share the moments when he is at his worst, when he would turn against not only himself but everyone. It's so much easier - to go back to the basics, to flirt, to have meaningless conversation and relationships, never letting anyone get past the first barrier, the second, the third and then more.

Either you have it all or have nothing. Tim would always choose to have everything with Armie. Always.

"Focus on me." Armie places his hand on Tim's shoulders, his mouth starts another journey from Tim's forehead to his jawline, to his neck and then the corner of his lips. He grips Armie's thighs, moaning, "Armie!"

___________

Tim dreams of a lake that night, a lake surrounded by mountains. It's a dark starry night and they - Armie and him are rowing a small boat. Above them the night sky expands and keeps on expanding, below them is water reflecting the starlight. Armie stops rowing and dips his hand in the water. Tim watches transfixed as Armie picks up a tiny star in his hand - only to present it to Tim. Another dip, another star, the sky starts emptying, losing all its starlight, all its beauty as Armie continues to put each star in Tim's lap.

He wakes up in the middle of the night. The windows are tightly shut and tim needs fresh air. He opens the windows and hears armie groaning behind him.

“Tim. Please don't open it. I don't like bugs and mosquitoes.”

They have a ten minute argument.

_ “You're always cold! Why do you even need it open?” _

_ “When did you become such a diva, armie?” _

Tim likes Armie's face when he is annoyed. He scrunches his face, his eyebrows go way up, his eyes get comically large and his voice is much higher than normal. It's absolutely adorable and sometimes Tim purposely irritates armie just to see him agitated. At the end no one gives up and they're wide awake.

“Fuck you Tim! I am not even jet lagged.”

Tim rolls his eyes and moves to the kitchen.

“Where are you going?”

He starts looking for food in the fridge, “do you have something to eat?”

“Yeah...I can heat up the..”

“No! please no. This your health junkie food.”

“What do you want? I can't order online now.”

“We could go to a 24×7 store...”

___________

  


In the middle of the night they wander the empty streets to get cheesy fries.

_ “I can't fucking cook at 1 am” _

_ “Not even for me?” _

_ “Don't pout you asshole. What do you even want to eat?” _

_ “Fries.” _

_ "I won't cook fries. I can't cook fries."_

_"I know! I know! Now that you're not cooking I would like some fries."_

_"You're so fucking weird tim."_

The dark of the night and the street light reminds Tim of a time when he was alone in a new country with an unknown future. The first day he arrived to shoot a movie with Luca, he found himself jet lagged, unable to sleep and exploring the city. The few people on the street felt like props, he ignored everyone and focused on a weird feeling bubbling up inside of him, the feeling that strengthened on the fact that he was alone, truly alone. Everyone he loved was miles away, oceans away. He had to walk the unknown path without guidance, in the dark but exciting night. And In that moment, he knew his life had changed. He could feel it in the cool breeze, in the warm street light, in his bones and in his heart.

“Did you like it?”

They went to the nearest MCd to get Tim his fries. After fries and a cold coffee they stroll back to Armie's apartment. Hand in hand, Tim humming some r&b song and Armie kicking and chasing a pebble on the ground.

“It was okay.” Tim pouts. He really wanted armie's cooked food.

Arnie smiles and squeezes Tim's hand.

“What?”

“Nothing…” behind Armie, Tim sees someone starting their car, revving up the engine, turning on the headlights. He's momentarily distracted.

“Just...You're cute.”

The light looks like a halo, the end of his hair glow in the darkness. His eyes look more focused than before. Hazy yet absorbed.

Tim's heart skips a beat. He can't help but feel gravitated towards Armie, can't help but kiss him, “No. You're cute.” Tim whispers in his mouth. He feels Arnie’s hands on his waist and the next moment he's being lifted up. He rushes to get his hands on Armie’s shoulder.

“Hey! Put me down!” they both know Tim doesn't want that. He loves armie’s hands on him, loves being manhandled. And armie...armie loves feeling the soft yet bonny boy in his arms.

He can see the blanket of night above Tim's head. He can feel Tim vibrating in his arms, all love and life. He looks like a part of the universe, like he belongs to the stars or more so - he is an ethereal outworldly being who has graced Armie and Armie only. His eyes lock in on Tim's gorgeous face, half hidden by his curly loopy hair and half taken up by a mischievous grin; Armie lifts him higher.

Tim squeals, laughs, not expecting the ambush. He's being lifted above Armie's head and he really likes it, for the time being he feels taller than Armie. He always wanted to see all of Armie at once, from where he is, he can see the top of Armie’s head and his toes in the damned flip flops.

"You're really fucking tall Armie! This is so high!”

Armie just laughs in his neck.

“Please put me down.” Tim pouts, he notices a few people looking at them. Most seem drunk or tired, looking but not giving two fucks this late.

“No. I am carrying you home like this.” And then he does. Tim enjoys his ride as he gets to press his nose in Armie's blond hair, gets to feel strong arms around his own lithe body. He can hear Armie's heartbeat and his huffs and pants. It's endearing and sexy at the same time.

At home Tim demands Armie’s body again. He can't get enough of him. There's no awkwardness between them, no hesitation now. Armie is more than tired but he doesn't deny Tim - not when he asks for the window to be open, not when he gives him a love bite, not when he asks for armie to fuck him without a condom.

The next day they sleep till noon. Tangled together, Tim's arm over Armie's chest and Armie’s hand draped over Tim's shoulder. The cold has been slowly creeping up on them. They huddle together to keep each other warm.

The world around them moves slowly this lazy october afternoon, giving them enough time to catch up on sleep, to get their bodies and mind settled, to get their hearts back in sync.


End file.
